


Последствия

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Simon can't let Izaya rock the city as he wants.





	Последствия

"Even with feelings for me, you can still punch the daylights out of me..."

Simon let out a laugh, not one of joy or amusement but bitterness. "Cowardly asses like you aren't my type."

Izaya stared at him blankly, a bit dazed from the punch. "Is that right...?"

Simon squatted to meet the other's eye level with his lips pulled into a half grin. It was true he was not pleased with Izaya, angry even, but on the inside, he felt a swirl of emotions. He did not want to hurt this beautiful man he had somehow fallen in love with, but he couldn't let it go after what the girl had told him. He couldn't let Izaya think he could rock the city without any repercussion.

"You really are this kind of person."

"Hav-having trouble believing it?"

"I was expecting better, for some reason."

"Rose-tinted lens, Simon?"

Simon's grin widened. "You're the kind of guy who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Thinks he's untouchable. A stupid guy."

"Did I break your heart?" Izaya couldn't look at him. He held the injured eye, his gaze fixed on the ground. "Is that why you're coming after me like this?"

A little more cross than he'd like to admit, Simon suddenly grabbed the raven's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You can't do whatever you want, my love," he hissed. Izaya looked like a deer in headlights, and though he quickly tried to hide it, the tiny, fearful glint in his eyes was not missed by Simon. "...not without consequence."

He let go, reddish fingerprints forming on the flesh around Izaya's mouth. Simon promptly looked away, no longer able to look at the black eye he'd given him.

"Stay out of Ikebukuro."

He expected a retort of some sort, but Izaya must have felt too defeated to say anything. He had just started to walk away when a weak voice called out to him, and cursing himself, he glanced back.

"?"

"Do you still like me?"

It stirred his heart to hear rawness in the other's voice, but he couldn't let the other man play him or allow him to believe he was getting off easy because of his feelings for him.

"I have to get back."

He didn't hear from him again until months later.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked around the net for an accurate translation. I have no idea.


End file.
